A Dance with the Devil
A Dance With The Devil is the 11th mission of Hitman: Blood Money. Description Mission takes place on August 15th, 2005 on the Las Vegas Strip, inside a building known as the "Shark Club". 47 is tasked with killing a corrupt CIA Agent, Anthony Martinez, and his lover, Vaana Ketlyn during a Heaven and Hell themed party hosted by Ketlyn. The pair have been trafficking weapons and 47 is sent to put an end to their partnership. The mission is divided up into three main areas. The garage, Club Heaven and Club Hell. Each area has a very distinctive style. Club Heaven is serene, elegant, and calm while Hell is a place of S&M, bondage, and strong alcoholic cocktails. Both parties are very sexual, with attending females wearing very revealing clothing. Diana reveals to 47 in the pre-mission cinematic that several Franchise assassins may be present and that the mission could possibly be a setup. 47 makes his way through these areas, and kills off his targets one by one. Mission Briefing It's over, 47. I'm closing shop on this end. This will be your last assignment. There are two targets. Vaana Ketlyn, a former Romanian circus performer who's now a big player in the global gray market, and a CIA operative who's been playing both sides of the fence. Ketlyn's hosting a masquerade party at the Shark Club, in Vegas, and the CIA op'll be there to close a deal. Even if this job isn't a set-up, your presence will almost definitely be expected. You're our only surviving agent, 47. Find out whoever it is that's been coming after us. Eliminate both targets - and anyone that targets you - and exit in the vehicle I'll have ready for you in the parking garage. You've been a very effective agent. It's been pleasant to work with you. I hope the future is kind to you. Objectives *Kill Vanna Ketlyn *Kill CIA Agent (Anthony Martinez) *Retrieve Data from Computer *Kill Eve *Kill Maynard John *Escape Mission intel #Trailers arrived earlier with decorations for the parties. #Information about who is trying to kill you might be found on a laptop on the top floor. #Don't go for a swim in the shark tanks at the Hell Party. #Be careful playing with pyrotechnics - they could kill someone. #Bartenders are usually well informed. #Look out for the singer at the heaven party. Looks can be deceiving. #The devil is never to be trusted. #There is a food elevator which might be used to transport more than just food. Maps *Basement *Ground Floor and Garage *Top Floor *Atrium Terrace Enemies Nightwatch Security Guards The Nightwatch security guards occupy the outside and garage areas of the map. Heaven Party Guards The Heaven party guards are first found in the garage, guarding the elevator to Club Heaven. They will search you when you attempt to take the elevator and only allow entrance to those wearing appropriate Heaven attire. They wear all black uniforms with angelic gold masks. They are mostly armed with SLP .40 Pistol. Hell Party Guards The Hell Party guards are the Hellish counterparts of the Heaven guards. They wear masks in the form of skulls and guard the Hell party and its elevator. They are armed with Desert Eagle or MP5. Disguises *Nightwatch Security Guard (Access to Basement only) *Club Heaven Guard (Access to Club Heaven. Includes restricted areas.) *Club Hell Guard (Access to Club Hell. Includes restricted areas.) *Club Heaven Guest (Access to Club Heaven only. Excludes restricted areas.) *Club Hell Guest (Access to Club Hell only. Excludes restricted areas.) *Waiter/Cook (Access to Club Heaven only) *Anthony Martinez' Costume (Access to anywhere on the map) Trivia *The office building is right across from the Shamal hotel, where 47s previous mission A House of Cards took place. The Shamal Hotel is clearly visible from the private room with the laptop in Club Heaven *The two Franchise Assassins in this mission appear in a newspaper article after completing the mission A House of Cards. Both stylized versions of Maynard John and Eve wear their appropriate costumes in an advertisement for the party. Eve is holding a Stilleto. This is the first hint as to the identities of the people targeting you. *If 47 goes with Eve when she invites him to follow her, she will lead him to her private room and trigger a cutscene in which she stabs him to death. *Every time you push someone into the shark tank in Club Hell, the shark will devour the corpse and become noticably fatter each time. This can lead to hilarious results if you feed the entire population of Club Hell to it. *Song that Eve songs on Heaven party also appears in ending credits of Hitman Blood Money. *The mask that Anthony Martinez is wearing is the face of the devil in Death of a Showman. *This mission is most likely the reason that Blood Money got the Partial Nudity Rating. Category:Hitman: Blood Money missions